Dangerous Life
by Teeto Fox
Summary: Strange dreams, mystery and crime. A young freedon fighter discovers things that will turn Knothole into a cesspool of corruption and mistrust. Chapter 5 up - R/R PLEASE! ^_^ John/Teeto
1. Chapter 1

****

A Dangerous Life.

A brilliant white light. It was nice. It seemed to be gesturing to him - seemed to be holding out proverbial arms, welcoming him with it's warm bask. The light seemed to surround his senses and render him mindless - all he knew was calm, absolute calm. 

There was a disturbance in the sea of tranquillity - something was pulling the light away from him. Feebly, he tried to hold on to the light, to remain in the ocean of calm but to no avail. Something was taking the light away from him.

Or him away from the light.

Suddenly, there was darkness. No more light - just confusion, until he realised that his eyes were closed. He opened them. Around him was a ring of worried faces, some talking, some simply staring in...horror? Shock? He winced as wailing sirens caused mind numbing shafts of pain to lanced across his brain - the wince caused more pain, so he decided to simply remain as stoic as possible. This was not easy - with every wail of the sirens, his brain ached, as if it were about to explode. He closed his eyes as they began to water from both the pain and the glare from red flashing lights. He could hear voices: 

"By God, is he alright?"

"Someone call the police!"

"Are the other two okay?"

"Mummy, mummy, look, blood!"

Blood? Weakly, he once more opened his eyes, merely to discover a face directly over his head. He watched the expression strain, and realised dimly that the faces were moving slightly closer, and then away. As he began to close his eyes again, he noticed a roof sliding over his head, and could once more concentrate on the fading voices. 

"I do hope he's okay." 

"Poor thing."

"Someone call the police!" 

In an instant, they were gone, replaced by a steady noise, reminiscent of loud, heavy breathing. Slowly, mercifully, he slipped away from life and into an abyss of darkness. 

Slowly, existence welcomed him once again. Very slowly, from the very corners of his attention, he realised that he could hear sounds. A certain sound especially tugged at him - a rapid, methodical, high-pitched beeping. 

It was annoying. 

With a grunt, he turned and brought his fist down upon the alarm clock - hard. It smashed easily, with a crunch that was somehow deeply satisfying. The figure rolled over in his bed, preparing to go back to bed. 

That was when ten more alarms sounded. 

With a sigh, he turned in his bed once more and swore loudly at his forethought. He slowly sat up and eventually managed to stand. After a rather loud yawn and a satisfying stretch, he walked over to each alarm individually dotted around the room and turned them all off. Next, he walked over to his bed and swept away the remains of his alarm clock into a drawer. Turning to the next drawer, he opened it and took another alarm clock from the stack inside his drawer and placed it upon his dresser. 

Staggering to the bathroom, he took a warm shower, refreshing and awakening him fully, before heading back into his room to throw on a pair of comfy jeans and a random t-shirt. As he picked up his bag, preparing to go out, he noticed one of his alarm clocks. It was a nice alarm clock, he had got it for his birthday (intended as a hint.). It had a digital display, and even a date in one corner. 

The date read Saturday. His day off. 

He stood staring at the clock for a good ten seconds, then, with a heavy sigh, fell back onto his bed and proceeded to sleep another two hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sonic is copyright to Sega; Josema is copyright to Teeto Fox/John Avon, the author.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White lights, flashing lights, sirens, voices, strange faces...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a start, he awoke. Looking at a random clock, he discovered that he had slept for at least two hours. Sighing, he once more dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At one end of the table sat a blue hedgehog. He ate ravenously, wolfing sausages, scooping up scrambled egg and slurping coffee as if he had fasted for a long, long time. His well filled-out body proved otherwise though - this hedgehog knew all too well the pleasures of a few sweets too many. He occasionally glanced up, as if guarding his food from other animals.

Sonic the Hedgehog - chilli dog connoisseur, good friend, freedom fighter extraordinaire and fat bloater on the side. 

Presently the blue one paused to take a gulp of air, taking this opportunity to speak: "So, where ya been these past few years, eh?"

His question was directed at he who sat at the other end of the table, who had also paused from his well-mannered and paced meal to answer the hedgehog. The subject of the hedgehog's attention was a raccoon of an extremely noble countenance; handsome, tall and elegant, he was the pinnacle of envy for a lot of the freedom fighters. His eyes were particularly benevolent - they beheld an intelligence that far surpassed many, and a gentleness that easily matched his wit. When he talked, people seemed to close their mouths and listen; when he walked into a crowded room, it seemed that a path was cleared especially for him. 

Presently he answered Sonic: "Under a fuckin' rock, friend." 

"Oh yeah?" Sonic snorted. "Well how do I know you ain't been in prison?"

This remark was greeted by a wan smile. "Can check with my former employer if you wan'."

"Where would I find him, then?" 

"In Latency. That was where I used to work, an' live to boot. Small town in the middle of nowhere, believe me. I was well-known around that part - some damned nice fellas there." 

"Yeah? Well I never heard of any Josema before." 

Josema, as was his name, smiled warmly. "Don't fret yeself, friend. My records are clean: never even been near an enforcer in my life. In Latency, I had no need for a life o' crime, an' I ain't never been a one for it anyhow."

Sonic nodded thoughtfully, fitting the jigsaw pieces. "An' that's why you want to join the Freedom Fighters..." He didn't wait for a response - instead, he went back to wolfing down his meal, although with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. 

Josema in turn went back to his own meal, politely sipping at his orange juice and spreading a small amount of margarine on his toast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of a shower at full blast could be heard throughout the small house. He stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it snugly around his narrow waist.

He reached up to wipe the condensed steam off the small mirror, leaving the image of the young fox clear. He looked at the blue eyes blankly: his face held no virtues to him. 

This opinion was not shared by many however. In recent years, he had developed from a scrawny cub into the local heartthrob. His twin tails was not often thought of as hindering to his looks, and in fact these were often considered to complete his cute look and add character to him, instead of being just another beautiful face. 

Turning away from his reflection, he began to towel himself dry, running the towel over furred skin without blemish, over muscles that were well-developed but not overly large, and over his hair which had been plastered to his forehead by the wet. 

As he dried himself, he walked into his room naked and switched on the radio. Finally, after he had dried and freshened up in the bathroom and put on his clothes, he set out from his hut in his usual jovial mood. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat - Josema had long finished his breakfast, Sonic continued to ravish the toast and bacon that was still on the table. The raccoon waited patiently, watching Sonic with interest. 

After some time, the hedgehog finally sat back with a belch, and took a breath. "So, ya got any specialist skills?"

The raccoon took a moment to consider this. "Sort of, yeah. I have people skills, computer skills, training in weaponry and vehicles. I also have some basic field medicinal knowledge and experience in infiltration." 

Sonic nodded, impressed. "Well, that's nice to hear, someone around here who can take care of them damn selves. When can you join? Oh, an' I'll need yer full name." 

Josema smiled. "Josema Bane, an' as soon as possible." 

And they both reached across the table and shook hands. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

More comin' - don't worry, all will become clear soon! *giggles* ^_^ 

Read and review, pweez! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox copyright to Sega. Knothole village copyright to Sega. Josema Bane and Rik Salubrious copyright to John Avon, aka. Teeto Fox. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the village with an air of jolliness that was part of his genetic makeup. 

"Morning, Tails!"

"Mornin' Tails." 

"Mornin', sport." Came the pleasant greetings from the various villagers and freedom fighters. 

Recently the fighters had cleared a part of the forest and transformed Knothole from a small encampment into a new living environment for many of the fighter's families - various flats and apartments were dotted around the village, and some of the greetings came from a housewife out on her weekly shopping trip. 

Tails walked, nodding and smiling his own pleasantries and greetings, his hands stuffed casually into his jean pockets. 

"Hey there kiddo." 

This was uttered by an unfamiliar voice. Tails glanced to the right at a face he had never seen before - it was that of a rat. The rat stood short - in fact, was only slightly taller than the young kitsune fox - and with a ruggedness ad even unkemptness about him that suggested he lived alone. He was of a muscular disposition, with strong-looking hands that were scarred in places. 

Tails smiled at the rat, surreptitiously scanning him and memorising him. He turned his attention back to his destination that now lay before him - Sonic's hut. As he walked up to the blue one's abode, he noticed another unfamiliar figure leaving, that of a handsome raccoon. Tails again smiled and nodded, getting a courteous response out of the friendly-looking raccoon. 

Out of the hut, just after the raccoon, stepped Sonic. "Looks like you're our newest member - welcome aboard."

The raccoon paused in his footsteps to turn to face the hedgehog. "I'm looking forward to this. See ya 'round." And, with a curt nod to the fox, he left. 

Turning to Sonic, Tails gestured towards the raccoon with an inquisitive hand. "Who was that?"

"Our newest member," came the reply. "by the name of Josema Bane."

Tails nodded. New members were interesting to meet, and more than that, they were Sonic's department and therefore not his problem. 

"You can't stay, kid. We gotta 'nother one comin' in soon. Gotta interview him, you know." Sonic told the fox with a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

Tails in turn nodded, and turned to wander off in the sunshine. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, two figures were seated at the table. No food was laid out - instead, there was a jug filled with juice and two glasses. A conversation was underway:

"So, what's your story?" This was the easily distinguishable voice of Sonic.

"Ah, long one mate." This was spoken in a thick foreign accent, and it emanated cheerfully from the aforementioned rat.

"We got time." 

"Do we? Seems like I never have time for nothin' anymore mate. Well, in a nutshell, I used to work for some company that...produced locks and slapped 'em on things. Like doors." This was accompanied with a chuckle. "So, I got pretty advanced lock-picking skills, o' course." Another chuckle. 

"Any other skills? I gotta note this down, so speak a bit slower dude." 

"Well, I got basic weaponry and espionage skills - see, my dad was a bit reckless in his youth." A pause as this was noted. "My mum weren't no better either mate, lemme assure you. 'Course, she might have been better, only she died a long time ago - God bless her soul - so I wouldn't know." A pause as this wasn't noted, but as the rat contemplated his next words. "I got survival skills, and I know one or two things about vehicles too."

"I see...Salubrious - foreign name?"

"Aye, s'an old one though mate." Came the cheerful reply. 

"I got no mention of Rik Salubrious here on record. If you been in jail, I'll know." 

This comment was greeted by a braying laugh. "Praise the lord, no! I ain't been near a jail...well, ever." 

"And you didn't work for Robotnik either?" 

"Robotnik? Oh - lord no, ain't never worked a day for him and I ain't about to begin either." 

"I think we can accept you...mate. Welcome aboard the Freedom Fighters." This was spoken with underlying tones of hesitation - the hedgehog was doubtful of the rat's history, and intended to check up on it. 

Then, they leant across the table and shook hands. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Again, read and review, please! ^_^ *huggles and kisses* 

John/Teeto


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sonic and Tails are copyright to Sega. Josema Bane and Rik Salubrious are copyright John Avon/Teeto Fox.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was humid - many of Knothole's inhabitants had decided to go about their daily business in a pair of shorts and shirtless, or as close to shirtless as possible without offending the majority of Knothole's population. 

Tails sat in the shade of a tree. The grass which surrounded him grew long here; it 

nearly covered his small frame. Unknown to him, an colony of termites also inhabited this part of the meadow, and a large group of termites were settled on his lap, living off the wooden buckle of his belt. He sat, reading a book for want of nothing better to do whilst the termites ate away at him. Sonic was recruiting, and those other few fighters that were on duty were away on a minor mission. He paused, glancing up as a strange feeling crept over him. He felt like he was being watched.

And he was.

Rik Salubrious was standing a few feet away, doing nothing but watching him. Tails began to feel slightly disturbed, and stood up, preparing to find another spot in which to indulge his reading hobbies. 

At the sight of an event, Rik moved. Sauntering over to Tails, he smiled and sat himself down at a spot of his choosing. He paused for a while, staring out over the fields and meadows. 

Tails was now visibly uncomfortable. His eyes shifted about nervously, and he moved about restlessly - Rik seemed oblivious to him, choosing to start a conversation at his own pace.

"I got that book."

Tails smiled, glad of conversation. "Like it, huh?"

Rik smiled and nodded slowly. "Yup. I like Milton. Poetry is interesting. I've written a few meself." 

"Really?" Tails asked, his eyes lighting up. "Any of them every get published?"

Rik shook his head, pausing a moment for contemplation. "Nope. Didn't want them published, mate. Can't stand the publicity, meself."

"Oh?" Tails asked, his ears drooping slightly. "Why's that?"

"Well," the rat paused here, taking a moment to raise his hands to scratch at the stubble on his unshaven chin, "living in Latency mate. I got accustomed to being a nobody."

"Oh." Tails repeated. "So how come you wanna join the Freedom Fighters?"

The rat chuckled. "To be honest mate, I don't know. Think I just want the excitement. Think I got fed up of living a lie."

"What do you mean?" Was the inquisitive response. 

"Well, producing locks. Hardly stimulating. Got fed up of it after a while, I think." 

Tails nodded. He knew all about being bored. It was his pastime, it seemed. 

"Well, I gotta go mate. I'll be seeing you." With that, the rat stood slowly, pausing to dust his already dusty jeans, and walked off.

Tails watched him go. He was glad the rat was gone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sonic tapped ineffectually at the keyboard. He was useless with computers. Sighing, he glanced as another error screen appeared. And then another. And then another.

He pulled out his gun and shot it. An error screen appeared. 

Swearing, Sonic took hold of the computer's leads, and - after making a face at the screen victoriously - pulled them as hard as he could. There was a bright flash of light from the screen, a high pitched beeping that slowly began to dwindle in frequency and pitch, and finally stopped altogether. Sonic let out his breath, smiling to himself triumphantly. 

An error screen appeared.

"God damn it! _God _damn it! God _damn _it!" He threw down the leads and picked up the computer with some effort. "I'll press your any key." With that, he threw the computer at a far wall, and opted to go and find someone more silicon minded.

Behind him, an error screen appeared. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter may have been a bit boring, but bear with me. It's all important to the plot. ^_^ Read and review please! John/Teeto ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

****

Sonic, Tails and Sally copyright to Sega. Mobius copyright to Sega. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails had decided to seek out another place of refuge, and had found it in Knothole's local computer laboratories. Presently he sat, clicking and tapping away as he played his favourite game. He liked to just type in a few cheats and play around with it. 

There was a loud bang as Sonic entered the room. "Hey there kid. What's happenin'?" 

Tails turned from the screen momentarily. "Just playin around. What's up?"

"I need someone who knows what they're doing with computers. I just got a page from Sally and I need to check it out."

Tails shrugged. It was something to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure sat in a dark room, basked in the bright glow of a computer monitor. It did nothing but watch the screen, until the screen finally bleeped and displayed a message. The figure moved, reading the message and keying in a few words. 

Then, it sat back and watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was pretty weird actually. It just said 'check out computers.' Wonder what it's about..."

Tails walked forward, hearing Sonic's words but not particularly listening to him. 

"Wonder why it was urgent?"

Again, Tails wasn't listening to him. "Here it is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure still watched. Something was happening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails sat, switching the computer on absently. "So where is Sally anyhow?"

"Oh, she's checking out a distress call with Bunnie and a new guy. Why's it taking so long?" 

Tails shrugged, not really listening to Sonic's questions. He simply turned the computer on, waiting patiently for it to boot up. When it had, he turned to Sonic with an inquisitive expression. "Uh...check out what exactly?" 

Sonic paused. "Um. Not sure actually...just browse...see if there's anything unusual. Station 13...this is definitely the one." 

Tails shrugged, and began to surf. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure inserted a disc. He had a lot more of these to get through, so he needed to be quick. He sat back and watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails browsed aimlessly, simply clicking and glancing at the files. "There's nothing unusual here man."

Sonic nodded his head. "There must be..."

Tails shook his head. "There isn't, definitely."

Sonic sat back and sighed. 

Suddenly, he sat up. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure sat up suddenly, noticing a blinking signal at the bottom corner of his monitor. Someone was accessing the files.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic leaned forward, and pointed to part of the screen with his finger. "Tails man...what's that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure turned in his swivel chair to a part of the wall that was occupied almost entirely by security C.C.T.Vs. He watched as a familiar figure leant forward and pointed at the screen. He swore softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Tails both leaned forward, peering at a point on the computer screen. Sonic pointed again and Tails enlarged part of the screen.

Tails swore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure hurriedly removed the disc and shut the computer down. He placed the chair back in it's place, and turned and rushed out of the lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's stopped now. What the hell was doing that?" Sonic asked.

"It could have only been a person. No computer can do that." 

"Who?" Sonic demanded.

There was a pause.

"I don't know." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sorry this chapter's a little short, but oooh. Action at last. :-P Thanks to those who gave me those glowing reviews. ^_^ Please read and review, it's nice when you've been writing and you get a review. ^_^ John/Teeto.


End file.
